The Talk
by blah di bleh
Summary: When Iruka decided to teach at the academy, he did not expect to have to deal with things like this. It was not his job. But, with Naruto around, can we expect any less?


_Hey! This is my second one-shot! I had been sitting there and this idea just popped into my head. It's kinda short and I apologize for that, but oh well. Please do enjoy._

_I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on the bench, deep in thought. Most passerbyers would have been shocked to see the eight-year-old actually not being rambunctious for once. Naruto could hardly keep still most the time, let alone be quiet. So, when Iruka walked by Naruto, he stopped dead in his tracks, walked backwards, and did a double take, not believing what he saw. Naruto remained oblivious to the fact that a flabbergasted Iruka stood in front of him. It was only when Iruka shook Naruto's shoulders, that Naruto snapped back into reality and recognized that Iruka was right there.<p>

"Iruka!" Naruto practically shouted, "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry Naruto, you had me scared for a minute." Iruka spoke with a somewhat relieved voice, "I kept trying to get your attention, but you just kept sitting there like you weren't even there."

"Oh, that's all?" Naruto's grin returned as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Iruka smiled, happy that Naruto was behaving normally again. Naruto really did have him worried there. Looking at Naruto, recognizing the signs of Naruto's hyperness returning, he had second thoughts of his actions. _Maybe I should have just left him like that._

"So," Iruka casually started as he took a seat next to Naruto, "what were you thinking about?"

A contemplative look came over Naruto's face. He seemed to be considering something._ Should I ask Iruka? Yeah! I bet he would know! _The contemplative look on his face diminished and Naruto quickly turned to Iruka.

"It has to do with what I saw this morning." Naruto stated.

"Oh?" Iruka cocked an eyebrow, "What was it?"

"Well, I had just left to go get some ramen. I had stopped to catch my breath on someone's windowsill, when I heard these noises. Weird noises."

"Noises?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, noises, almost like someone was in pain. Like groans. So I looked inside the window and saw that it was a bedroom."

Suddenly, Iruka did not like were this was going. Iruka's face blanched, but that went unnoticed by Naruto. _Oh god, don't tell what I think he saw..._

"And there were these two people, underneath the covers of the bed. And well, I don't know exactly what they were doing. That is what I am trying to figure out. All I know is that there were clothes scattered around the room and they were making weird noises. Iruka, do you know what they were doing?"

Iruka did not know what to say. This was not his job. He was an academy teacher, not the guy who had to tell kids what _that_ was. Glancing at Naruto's eager face, Iruka sighed. Did he really have to tell Naruto about _those_ things? If he did give Naruto _the talk_, he would have to deal with a possibly traumatized Naruto, but if he didn't, with his luck, Naruto would go around all of Konoha shouting about bedrooms, naked people, and weird noises.

"Naruto," Iruka stated in a rather stoic manner, "I think we need to have a little talk. But first, we need to go somewhere a bit more private."

Naruto nodded eagerly, not knowing the horrors his eight-year-old mind was about to hear.

* * *

><p>"People do that to each other?" Naruto asked. "Because they love each other?"<p>

"Yes Naruto."

Iruka was extremely surprised. Naruto had taken this talk rather well. Iruka was actually more flushed about having to give it to the blonde then he was about hearing it. For once, Naruto listened intently. Iruka was glad that he got this out of the way.

"So, if someone loves someone, then they show their love by..."

Iruka nodded. Naruto had understood the basics of what he said. Iruka was somewhat proud that Naruto handled it like a mature person for the most part. Suddenly, Naruto jumped to his feet with a Cheshire grin. Iruka immediately got a bad feeling.

"Then why am I sitting here and why didn't you tell me sooner, Iruka? I wish I knew about this ages ago! I can finally show Sakura how much I love her."

Naruto took off, leaving a shocked Iruka. Finally, Iruka came to his senses, and tore out of the room after him.

"Naruto! That's not what I meant! Get back here! Stop!"


End file.
